


This Peaceful Moment

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [70]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Watching the sunrise/sunset with Dark or Eric and HostRequested on Tumblr by Jayofmemory
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	This Peaceful Moment

This was...actually a good idea.   
Which was a rarity among the egos, but perhaps Eric was an outlier in more ways than one. 

The Host was actually smiling, a soft gentle thing that barely curled the edges of his lips. He seemed relaxed, letting the taste of the tea linger on his tongue that, for once, wasn’t spouting narrations. His face was turned towards the setting sun, hot dry air blowing his bangs out of his face, not that it really mattered. 

It was going to be muggy later, probably a still heavy oppressively warm night that meant sweating on the sheets and rolling around to try and find cool patches of pillow, but right now it was nice. Somewhere in the distance some birds chirped a little light song as the light grew dimmer and dimmer, casting the sky in vivid oranges and purples. It was beautiful, like a flowing watercolor, the puffy clouds rolling and changing with the spinning earth. 

Dark raised his mug to his mouth and took a sip of the lukewarm tea. Bitter roses spread across his tongue, and he found his eyes slipping shut, savoring the taste just like the Host had. It was nice. This was all...nice. When was the last time he enjoyed a moment like this? When was the last time he got to spend a peaceful amount of time just relaxing and basking in it? 

Eric was mumbling, half speaking to the Host and half speaking aloud about how he’d made the tea. Something about it being his mother’s recipe, how the scent helped him calm down. The Host responded back, sounding tired and sluggish as he tossed out some suggestions concerning the scent. Essential oils, Dark picked up before tuning the conversation out, opening his eyes to watch the sunset once again. The fireflies were starting to come out, dancing around the back porch. 

The Host’s narrations started up, describing the scene, and Eric joined in to fill in the gaps that the Host couldn’t see. Listening to both of them, even with Eric’s stuttering and the Host’s drawling monotone, was...relaxing. Everything was so relaxing, so peaceful, so….nice. 

It was truly beautiful.


End file.
